Legacy
by blackkitty479
Summary: An unplanned sequel for "Quest for Life." 9 years after, a certain Natalie Tesla gets herself in a little trouble. But after all, life is not easy when your parents are Nikola Tesla and Helen Magnus...
1. Chapter 1

_**To tell you the truth, I never thought that Quest for Life will have a sequel. But, what would life be without its surprises? :P I have absolutely no idea where this fic will get. I think I'll just… let it evolve :P**_

It was 9 o'clock in the evening and Helen was alone in her office, when she heard three knocks at the door. After a few seconds, the door opened and a young girl entered the room. Helen threw the guest a questioning look, as if she was trying to determine what the young girl was thinking.

"You called for me mother." The young girl said before taking a seat, with the most innocent voice possible.

"Yes, I did. Listen, Natalie, I wanted to ask you something." Helen's look met Natalie's eyes- _his _eyes, the same astonishing steel blue that still made her knees tremble, even after so many years- and for a second the young girl thought that she had escaped whatever punishment had been prepared for her.

"Did I do something wrong, mommy?" the young girl asked with the most innocent voice possible. However, her mischievous grin gave her out. She was in trouble and they both knew it.

"I was working in my office when the light bulbs exploded. All of them." Helen said on a threatening tone. "Do you have any idea how this happened, young lady?"

The pair of steel blue eyes looked around in the room while their owner played absently with her black curls. "Absolutely none." Natalie said after a while. "I hope you weren't hurt."

"No, I'm alright. However, I'd rather you stopped lying to me, young lady. What did you do to the light bulbs?" Her mother's tone was angrier now and Natalie knew that her lying times are over.

"Dad said they're boring." She said briefly. "You know he's been telling you to change them for a while."

"Yes, I know. But I liked them."

Natalie rolled her eyes silently. "Mom, incandescent light bulbs are _so_ 19th century. Plus, the guy who invented them is a total di-"the young girl wasn't able to finish the phrase because her mother interrupted her, fuming.

"Natalie Tesla, you are not to use that kind of language, understood?"

"What? You know I'm right. Tommy and the other guy, that Italian mob- I forgot his name- they were both idiots."

"I'm guessing your dad said that."

"Talking behind my back again, ladies?" Nikola said entering the room. Without a single word, he took Helen in his arms and kissed her passionately, making her moan unsatisfied when their lips parted.

"You changed the light bulbs. Fluorescent ones, huh? " He remarked with glee in his voice as he threw himself on the couch. "Good. The others were utterly boring."

"I changed them because your daughter blew the others up, Nikola."Helen said, trying to maintain an angry tone. However, after that kiss, this was an almost impossible task.

"Did you now?" Two pair of steel blue eyes met, father's and daughter's, and for a second Natalie thought she was really in trouble. But she sighed with relief when she saw the spark of glee in her father's eyes. "That's my girl." Nikola said with an incredibly sexy smirk.

"Nikola!" Helen yelled at him. "Whose side are you on?"

"Oh, right. What you did was a very bad thing, young lady. You are not to play with your mother's light bulbs again, understood?" Nikola said. _All of them?_ He asked his daughter telepathically.

"_Every single one of them. Take that Tommy."_

"_Good girl."_

"_But mom…"_

"_You just leave it all to me, Natalija." _

"Nikola…"Helen said on a threatening tone. "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing." Natalie and her father replied almost at the same time, making Helen roll her eyes.

"You're both impossible." she said with a sad smile.

"And that's why you love us. Listen, Helen, it's late. Can we leave this until tomorrow?" Nikola asked, desire burning in his eyes. Trying to ignore the fact that her stomach was already swarming with butterflies, Helen let her daughter leave, not before telling her that if she does this one more time, she will get grounded.

"Honestly, Helen, you're taking this too seriously. She is still young. Let her discover." Nikola whispered to her when they were finally alone. He placed his hands on her shoulders and started to massage them tenderly, causing whimpers of pleasure to escape her throat.

"That's precisely the problem. I don't want her to get hurt."

"She won't."

"I told you to take care of her, Nikola." Helen silently scolded him.

"Well, I did. She didn't know where the electric panel is. I told her."

"So you knew about the light bulbs?"

"More ore less."

"You know, someday you're really going to get it for this."

Nikola scoffed silently. "What will you do, Helen? Make me sleep on the couch? I guess you remember what happened last time you did that."

The anger in Helen's eyes was almost immediately replaced by a sinful look. She remembered that night all too well. He actually did sleep on the couch, but not for more than half an hour. After that, they had both ended up on the floor, sleeping being the last thing they had thought about. Moreover, Helen had to wear a scarf for almost a week until the marks on her neck disappeared. And the only reason Nikola hadn't been forced to do the same was because his own marks were in a place that wasn't that visible.

"You are one cheeky, selfish bastard."

"And…"

"And… you're going to have to work hard for other adjectives, Nikola." Helen said with a guttery smile, as her finger traced a thin line on his body, stopping dangerously close to his belt.

"9 years, Mrs. Tesla. 9 years and you still don't know that it is unwise to provoke me." With a smirk, he took her in his arms, so fast that she was barely able to encircle his neck with her arms. They went to their bedroom kissing each other until they were both almost breathless. When they got to the door, he threw her a fiery look, his eyes all blackened, all burning with pure, raw lust and she smiled knowing that he was going to make up for any light bulbs his daughter had destroyed.

Meanwhile, Natalie was in the basement, clearly not a place where she should have been at that time of the day. She searched desperately for something, but her impatience was soon rewarded when she found a dusty book. Her mother had probably forgotten about it, because it had been a while and they had found other ways of communication, but it still attracted her with a force that the young girl could not explain. It was almost… electric. She flipped the pages, until her fingers found the right place. Her eyes were sparkling with glee in the dark and soon after the darkness was briefly lit by a few sparks that came out from Natalie's fingers. Sadly, she didn't inherit her father's healing abilities so she wasn't able to maintain a continuous electric current for too long, but she had to hope it was enough. Now if she'd only find the right frequency…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: God bless holidays for giving me the time I need to write FF xD. Joke aside, I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter. :P**

* * *

><p>"Hey, it's alright. You don't need to hide. It's me, Natalie." The little girl whispered in the dark, her face lit by the hologram of a young boy who had just appeared in front of her.<p>

"Good. How did it work with the light bulbs?"

"The usual. I was busted, but my dad saved me."

"He seems nice, your father."

"He is. Well, my parents are both strange, but if you get to know them, they're really sweet. You should meet them one day. Are you sure you can't come up here?"

"I am sorry, Natalie. I told you, I'd be in a lot of trouble if they even found out that I contacted you."

"But why?"

"You're a vampire."

"No, I'm not. I don't even have fangs. Yes, I got my father's electric abilities, but this is it."

"For now. You don't know what you'll be later. I'm not saying being a vampire is bad, but…"

"Yes, I know. Your kind has been fighting vampires for centuries. But vampires are almost extinct. I mean, there is my father, but apart from him there is no one else."

"This is something I need to talk to you about. I need your help, Natalie."

"Anything you want, Ethan. But I don't understand how I can possibly help you."

"Well, I can't come up there, but you can come here and see me."

"You mean, in Hollow Earth?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll ask my mother if she can take me with her next time she goes to talk to Ranna, but I can't promise anything."

"You don't understand, Natalie. You need to come now. I'll take care of anything else, but you need to come now. And your parents mustn't find out."

"I tell them everything." Natalie's tone was now colder. "Why don't you trust them?"

"I do. It's just that… It's better if we don't involve too many in this."

"Are you saying this is dangerous?"

"It could be. We'll cross that bridge when we get there. But for now, you need to trust me. Do you trust me, Natalie?"

Natalie hesitated a little. But she looked in Ethan's eyes and that moment she knew that she could trust him with her life.

"What do I need to do, Ethan?"

"This is also a teleporting device. Your parents didn't know that when they first discovered it, but it allows you to teleport to the one who calls you. Me, in this case. The only thing you need to do is to hit it with an electric current and then to take my hand."

"But you're a hologram."

"I know. As I said, trust me."

Natalie focused as hard as she could to create a current strong enough and she took Ethan's hand. She had done this before, but this time it was different. For the first time, she was able to feel his skin and didn't feel that shiver of electricity on her spine anymore. She closed her eyes and felt herself being drawn by the hand. And then she disappeared and the basement was one more time thrown into darkness.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Helen woke up in Nikola's arms. He was already awake and he started kissing her neck, causing whimpers of pleasure escape her throat. He clearly had a way with necks that made her go crazy even after so many years.<p>

"Good morning, my love." He whispered with that sinful voice of his and her mind sank straight into gutter.

"What time is it?" she asked on a sleepy tone.

"I have no idea. It's probably late, though. Junior called three times. By this time of day, we already had an abnormal loose on the streets, you received a shipment of Firestrikers which is still at our door and there was something else… Oh yeah. Heinrich lost his mind again and attacked Kate. But she is fine now."

"What? Bloody hell!" Helen shouted as she literally jumped off her bed.

"Calm down, honey. I was just joking." Nikola said chuckling. "Really, you need to relax from time to time."

"Bloody bastard." Helen muttered.

"Now, to get back to more important things… Do you really want to work today? You haven't taken a day off for a while. And since I don't know of any global crisis we need to stop, we could… you know…"

"I'm sorry, Nikola, but I have to- oh God. I hate when you do this." She sighed. His hands had taken over her body, those skilled fingers massaging her shoulders and then descending dangerously fast, as his expert lips tasted her mouth for minutes of endless pleasure.

"Come on. You know you want to do this. Stay with me." he whispered panting hard on her neck during a pause of breathing. "It's Saturday, we don't need to take Natalie to school… Come on. Do it. Just do it. Or do I need to remind you how good it felt last time when we took a day off?"

"Three days, Nikola. Not one." She said with a sinful tone. Oh yes, she remembered that day all too well. The day she had first confessed her feelings for him. Those three days spent in that hospital bed with him… Oh God. Sure, that bed wasn't exactly too comfortable, but they ended up on the floor after a while anyway. It had taken her a few times to realize that it wasn't a dream and that such pleasure was indeed possible, but after that she enjoyed every second of it.

"I know what you're thinking, Helen. Naughty girl." He scolded her and she felt herself blushing.

"I told you not to use that telepathy of yours on me." she warned him.

"I didn't hear you complaining about this last night." He whispered as his hands found her thighs and started caressing them. With a sigh, she gave in and let him explore whatever he wanted, as she thought that maybe a little break wasn't that bad.

"Magnus, sorry to disturb, but… Oh God." Will said storming in their bedroom. Helen couldn't help a chuckle at his shocked face. Well, at least he didn't caught her naked this time.

"How many times did we tell you to knock, Junior?" Nikola asked grunting at him.

"Listen, Tesla, if you want privacy, lock the door next time, alright? It's bad enough that I have to see you two smooching every half an hour or something."

"Oh yeah? How many times have you flashed your underwear in front of Helen before I came here?" Nikola asked. "You and that Abby girl of yours…"

"At least we got together after a month, not after a century." Will spat at him.

"Superficial kids." Nikola spat back.

"Can you please stop it? Both of you!" Helen yelled. "You're acting like adolescents."

"Well, I am one… from some points of view. Not that you wouldn't know that." Nikola whispered to her, making Will roll his eyes.

"What happened, Will?" Helen asked when she was able to make her mind get out of the gutter.

"It's Natalie. She's gone."

"Gone as in…"

"Disappeared. Vanished. No trace of her."

"We have to find her. Wherever she is." Helen said as she jumped off her bed, with Nikola closely following her.


End file.
